


close your eyes (this shampoo burns like a motherfucker)

by shmabs



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Hair Washing, M/M, Shower Sex, i have a Thing about bucky's hair and so does steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:52:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1838389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shmabs/pseuds/shmabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky likes showers, he really does, he just kinda forgets sometimes that he’s supposed to take them so often. As the Winter Soldier, he wasn’t expected (programmed, he reminds himself, he wasn’t in control) to bathe since his handlers did that for him. He’s really just not used to being in charge of his own hygiene, but thankfully Steve is totally willing to step up and help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	close your eyes (this shampoo burns like a motherfucker)

**Author's Note:**

> "okay so for a ficlet could I have smut where bucky takes a shower for the first time in a while and gives steve head while steve washes bucky's hair"
> 
> I was supposed to write a small ficlet for this lovely prompt but as you can see it kind of got away from me. big thanks to all the people that looked over it and promised me it wasn't utter shit (you know who you are)

Bucky likes showers, he really does, he just kinda forgets sometimes that he’s supposed to take them so often. As the Winter Soldier, he wasn’t expected (programmed, he reminds himself, he wasn’t in control) to bathe since his handlers did that for him. He’s really just not used to being in charge of his own hygiene, but thankfully Steve is totally willing to step up and help him out.

Although, Bucky thinks that for Steve, “helping someone out” usually doesn’t involve so much nudity. He’s not complaining though, goddamn is he not complaining. Because Steve is coaxing him into the shower (after running the water for a good two minutes to make sure it’s hot but not too hot, something that Bucky remembers they never could afford to do back before the war, back before a lot of stuff) and pushing Bucky under the spray so his hair gets nice and wet.

Steve’s beautiful like this, pale skin flushed pink from the heat of the water, big hands soaping himself perfunctorily (Steve’s always had big hands; even when he was just a scrap of a thing his palms were big as dinner plates) and Bucky knows he’s supposed to be washing himself as well, but c’mon, he can’t be blamed for being distracted by a wet, naked Steve Rogers, can he?

Because naked Steve Rogers, while definitely not his all-time favorite Steve Rogers (the title of all-time favorite Steve Rogers goes to the dumb punk that picked fights in dirty alleys even though the guys were twice his size and three times as cruel) is certainly a sight. Seeing Steve like this, so unselfconscious and achingly beautiful, is making Bucky’s pulse leap and his mouth water. God, he wants to suck Steve’s dick right now, swallow him down and make him moan until they’re both hoarse, until Steve’s so far gone that he can’t even speak, can’t do anything more than whimper and pull Bucky’s hair.

“I’d really like to suck your cock right now,” Bucky tells Steve bluntly. Last week his therapist told him that he should voice his thoughts and emotions, especially when he wants something, so he’s been trying to do that more often instead of his usual method of trying to get his thoughts across with only his eyes and obscure hand gestures (he doesn’t think they’re obscure, but Nat’s the only one that agrees with him, so he let it go).

Steve drops the bar soap he’s been rubbing up and down his frankly ridiculous physique and stares at Bucky for a good twenty seconds before he finally gets out, “You...want to give me a blow job? Right now?”

Bucky rolls his eyes heavenward and says, “Sometime this year would be nice, yeah.”

Steve looks around, as if making sure that they’re alone (they are), and proves that he really can be a dumbass sometimes by saying, “But you need to wash your hair.”

“Jesus Christ Steve, one might think you don’t even want me to suck your dick, which I know isn’t true because you’ve loved it every other time I’ve done it. For fuck’s sake we could just multitask, I can suck your dick while you wash my hair, and then everybody’s happy.”

“Well, alright, I guess that could work,” Steve replies, and Bucky is so done with Steve’s weird little hangups about receiving what’s sure to be a frankly phenomenal blowjob, so he gets down on his knees on the wet tile floor and looks up at Steve expectantly.

“Tell me if you want me to stop,” Bucky says before expertly going to town on Steve’s half-hard cock, making Steve grunt out a sharp “fuck” and lean back against the slick wall of the shower.

Bucky prides himself on few things in life - his sense of style, his ability to hit a target from a windy 1,000 yards, his chocolate cinnamon cake - but one thing that he is unashamedly proud of is his ability to utterly destroy Steve with nothing but his mouth. Steve likes to tell people that he’s got a wicked tongue whenever he says something particularly acerbic, but they don’t know the half of it.

He licks and sucks his way down Steve’s hard dick with an intensity that only comes out during missions, game nights, and sex with Steve, throwing in a gentle scrape of his teeth on the underside of Steve’s cock because he loves the way it makes Steve reach out for something to hold onto. Usually it ends up being Bucky’s hair, which Bucky has never and will never complain about, and this time is no different. Steve anchors his hands in Bucky’s hair and tugs slightly, just enough for his scalp to tingle pleasantly, and Bucky groans around Steve’s cock, begging for more. But instead of doing as Bucky, very politely, requested, Steve just takes his hands back and Bucky won’t stand, or kneel, technically, for that, so he pulls off of Steve’s dick in one long, slow tease that he knows will make Steve’s eyes roll back in his head.

“Why the fuck did you take your hands off my hair?”

Steve still looks slightly dazed, which, fuck yeah Bucky’s proud of that, and shakes his head a little, flinging water droplets off the tip of his nose.

“I was just gonna get some shampoo so I could wash your hair.”

Bucky blinks hard once, twice, a third time, before he really processes what Steve just said.

“Wait, you’re actually gonna wash my hair while I suck you off? Like, we’re really gonna do that?”

“I mean,” Steve says, hesitant now, “we can if you want to.”

Bucky doesn’t waste another second seeing Steve all nervous and flustered (although it certainly looks good on him) before squeezing his hands around Steve’s hips and breathing out an excited, “fuck yeah I want to.”

The next few moments are a blur of activity as Steve grabs the closest shampoo he can find and squirts a really very excessive amount into the palm of his hand, rubbing his hands together and then gently massaging it into Bucky’s hair, starting from the roots and making his way down. Bucky takes that as his cue and gets back to work, nibbling up the inside of Steve’s thigh teasingly until Steve grunts and tugs on Bucky’s hair and fuck, that’s perfect, that’s just what he wanted, for Steve to stop being so goddamn careful all the time and let go a little.

The shower’s still going but Steve’s bulk is blocking most of it, water running down his arms and into Bucky’s hair, and Bucky has his eyes closed tight, knows that if he opens them now he’ll get shampoo in them and that shit burns something fierce, so he scrunches them up and relies on previous experience (and he can proudly say that, yes, he has _plenty_ of experience blowing Steve) to get off Steve as quickly as possible.

Sometimes he likes to stretch it out and make it last, likes to leave Steve panting and incoherent before he really goes for the gold, but not this time. This time he’s too worked up himself, too eager to feel Steve fall apart on his tongue to do anything but pull out all the stops. So he does just that, flicking his tongue against the underside of Steve’s dick, pressing two fingers behind Steve’s balls until Steve whines, high and breathy, and tugs on Bucky’s hair even harder. And Bucky may be a blowjob expert but he’s still human (well, 83% human at least), so he pulls off of Steve’s (beautiful, lovely, incredible) cock and rests his forehead against Steve’s thigh, panting harshly and working his hand quickly up and down Steve’s dick.

Bucky can tell that Steve’s close, mostly because Steve’s moaning out a steady stream of, “fuck, fuck - jesus christ Bucky I’m - fuck, I’m gonna come, oh god your _mouth_ ,” and Bucky doesn’t consider himself to be a very vain person, exactly, but he can’t help the smirk that overtakes his face at that last exclamation from Steve because Bucky doesn’t even have his mouth on Steve’s dick anymore, just has his head tilted up to let the water run down his face and rinse the suds out of his hair.

And, ok, so maybe he’s been biting and licking his lips a little theatrically for Steve’s benefit but c’mon, Bucky knows exactly what his mouth does to people (and Steve, specifically) and he likes to take advantage of it whenever possible.

But Steve’s so close now that Bucky decides to do more than just look pretty. He speeds his hand up until Steve is completely incoherent and then bites at Steve’s thigh, hard enough to bruise, and that’s it, Steve is out for the count, coming hard over Bucky’s hand and moaning like a goddamn porn star and sure, Bucky loves orgasms as much as the next person, but this might be his favorite part of sex with Steve, watching him fall apart right in front of Bucky’s eyes, face flushed and lips pink, eyes half-lidded and looking blissed out of his mind. Fuck, it’s great, and before Steve can so much as reach down to get Bucky off he’s already got a hand wrapped around his own cock, snapping his hips quickly for an embarrassingly short time before he spills over his hand.

“Well shit,” Bucky says, getting shakily to his feet while Steve remains catatonic against the shower wall, only moving to nod his head slightly in agreement. “We should definitely do that again. Preferably with lube so I can finger you next time.”

Steve groans again and flaps his hand at Bucky wearily.

“Please Bucky, please, give me at least fifteen minutes recovery time before you say shit like that. Jesus christ, you’ll be the death of me, I swear.”

“Nah,” Bucky says cheerfully, swatting Steve on the ass with his towel before wrapping it around his waist, “I’ve saved your ass too many times at this point, I wouldn’t wanna ruin all that hard work for nothin.’”


End file.
